1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus, more particularly, it relates to a copying apparatus having a display function which displays an image to be copied to confirm the image in advance.
2. Description of Related Art
A copying apparatus having editing functions such as selectively copying only a part of a document or copying with an arbitrary copying magnification is well known. In such a copying apparatus, there is a demand of the operator to confirm an edited image to be copied before actually obtaining a hard copy. Therefore, the copying apparatus having a display function which displays the image to be copied on a liquid crystal panel has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-99769).
In the copying apparatus including the display function, an edited image can be confirmed beforehand and be easily added or modified based on confirmation of the displayed image.
However, in the copying apparatus disclosed in 62-99769, since only the image of the document is displayed, a position of the document could not be confirmed. As the result, such a problem was encountered that the copying operation is spoiled by inadequate positioning of the document.
Meanwhile, a copying apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-3130 is designed to indicate the copiable area on a document table by irradiating laser light from below the document table. In the copying apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-52545, luminous elements are provided on the edge of an original glass plate to indicate the copiable area.
By the way, what the operator wants to know before the actual copying operation is not only the copiable area but the image to be copied actually on the paper. In the document having a large blank space or the document of which the image is unevenly distributed, even when the document is larger than the copiable area, the image may be copied on the paper by the appropriate positioning of the document. Accordingly, in the copying apparatus disclosed in 61-3130 and 62-52545, since the image to be copied is not displayed, the operator can not determine whether or not the image of the document is accurately copied on the paper, before the actual copying operation.